Our Fathers
by gladysnotw
Summary: Annie Sullivan was the oldest of her two brothers, Michael Jr. and Peter. She works alongside their father, Michael Sullivan, as a bootlegger and gangster. None of her siblings know of the work they do, until Michael Jr. hides in the car during one of their jobs and sees murder take place. A story of revenge, murder, and the choices of two fathers.
1. Conner

My father, Michael Sullivan, did the best that he could when it came to balancing his time between work and family. I was 18 years old the night one of our fellow workers died. Being the oldest girl of two little brothers, my father thought working with him would do me some good. He saw that I wasn't like most girls my age and he knew I could handle the work that he did.

He worked for Mr. John Rooney, a father figure for my dad. He took care of him and loved him very much when he was going through tough times. Mr. Rooney was a bit unsure if I could handle the work that they did. Bootlegging and killing anyone that betrayed us or snitched. We weren't the bad guys, though. My father was a good man.

Having three children during the Depression was a bit rough, but we managed well because my father and I worked very hard. My brothers never knew what we did, however. The middle child, Michael Jr., did get a bit suspicious the night of the funeral.

He stared at everyone as he sat by himself. One man got a little out of control with his speech, and my father had to escort him out of the house, with Mr. Rooney's son's help. Conner, was his name. Conner was a pathetic excuse for a man. He was a coward and an idiot and everyone knew it. Even his father. His father lived mine very much, and everyone knew it. Even Conner.

"Go talk to him." Mr. Rooney said to Conner. "Just talk to him."

He was referring to the gentleman who gave the heavy speech.

"Sure, Pa." Conner said.

"Take Mike with you." Mr. Rooney added.

"No, Pa." Conner said, suddenly. "I can handle-"

"Take Mike with you. And, Annie."

Mr. Rooney looked at me and I gave him a nod. "Yes, sir."

My father wanted to name me 'Annie', after my mother. She was very beautiful and wise. I had her short brown hair and rosy cheeks. Conner gave my father a stare and looked down at me.

"Think you can handle it, Annie?" he asked.

"Stuff it, Conner." I spat, heading into the living room.

I heard him chuckle. God, what a prince. He had a small thing for me, but I always kept my distance. My father joined me at the punch bowl and cleared his throat.

"Mr. Rooney tells me that Conner's got a thing for you." he mumbled.

I glanced up at him. "I didn't need Mr. Rooney to tell me. I already know. I think any idiot knows."

My father side-smiled. "So, you don't like him?"

I nearly choked on my punch. "Does _anyone_ around like him?"

"Mr. Rooney seems to approve of you."

"Of course, he does. If I ever married his idiot of a son, I'd have him straightened out in a week. Do you approve of _Conner_?"

My father chuckled. "It would be a very helpful financially."

I looked at him. "That's not funny, Pa."

He put a hand on my shoulder and stared into my eyes. "I just want you to be taken care of when I'm no longer here. If anything happens to me, you have to swear that you'll take care of your mother and the boys."

"You know I would take care of them. It's just-"

"Even if you had to marry Conner? Would you do it if it meant helping them financially?"

I lowered my eyes and swallowed. "Yes, sir."

"Good girl. But, as long as I'm here, you don't have to even _think_ about Conner."

I sighed. "Then, I suppose I'll have to watch your back everytime we go out."

He smiled and kissed the top of my head. He walked into the party with his drink in hand. Almost as if by cue, Conner stood by me. His dark blonde hair caught my eyes first. His blue eyes scanned me and he smiled.

"You're looking beautiful this evening. Then again, you always do." he said, drinking some whiskey.

"And, you look as pathetic as you usually do."

He laughed and taking another drink. "Why are you always so mean to me, Annie? You know I really care about you."

"That's exactly why I'm mean to you." I said, turning my back to him.

He stood beside me as the music quieted down. Soft piano music started playing. Everyone quieted down as Mr. Rooney played a small tune. My father joined home at the piano and played along with him. It was a soft and emotional tune and I smiled as I watched.

"They sound good together." Conner said, quietly.

"Yeah, they do." I smiled.

Conner lowered his eyes and frowned. He stirred his drink with his finger and looked at me.

"Want a drink?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I don't drink."

He followed my gaze at Mr. Rooney and Pa. They played well and the song ended. Everyone applauded except for Conner. He stared at them. He smiled, but his eyes didn't match it. They were cold.

I side-smiled at that. "He really loves your father."

"I know he does." he said, coldly. "Excuse me."

He walked away and I felt myself sigh with relief. Pa rejoined me by the punchbowl. His suit was a bit dusty, so I brushed some of it off with my hand.

"How's Conner?" he asked.

"Oh, you know, an idiot. Anything else you want to know?"

He chuckled. "That's my girl."

"Annie? Mommy says we're leaving now."

I turned and saw my youngest brother, Peter. He pulled on my dress and looked at me with puppy eyes. I bent down and hugged him.

"Okay, okay. Come on, let's find Michael." I said.

"I'll start the car." Pa said, grabbing his keys.

"Mommy's over there." Peter pointed, then gasped. "Annie! Are you and pa going to my concert tomorrow night?"

I lowered my eyes, remembering what Mr. Rooney assigned us to do. "Sorry, Peter, no. We've got work."

He put on a sad face. "But, Pa said that-"

"I know what he said, but we jsut got called in at the last minute. We're sorry, but don't worry. I'll make you and Michael some hot chocolate when we get home to make it up to you. That sound okay?"

He gasped and smiled. "More than okay!"

* * *

"We're just going to talk to him, right?" Pa asked Conner as we drove the next night.

"Sure. Talk." Conner said, as if it was all a game.

He tossed a box of cigarrettes at me form the front seat. "You smoke, Annie girl? Or does your father forbid you?"

My father just ignored him and kept driving.

"I don't smoke." I said, looking out the window as it rained even harder.

I rolled my eyes. The car stopped and we all got out. I held my handgun in my coat pocket, clutching it tightly.

 _We're just here to talk...that's it._

We walked into the warehouse and shut the door. The gentleman who gave his speech at the funeral, Van, was seated in a chair and smoking. Conner removed his hat and circled Van, talking aloud.

I stayed by the door as my father walked across the room.

"Don't get me wrong, Van. I feel for you, I do." Conner said, calmly.

I clutched my gun, listening.

"Can't let a thing like that cause you to go mouthing off." Conner said, annoyed.

He sat down and then got back up, pasing. "You know my dad. You and him go back many years. He's just a man, so what do you say?"

He stood behind Van, who was blowing out smoke from his cigar, as if Conner wasn't there.

"Come on. Let's make this easy." Pa said.

Conner leaned into Van's ear. "We can't hear you."

Van raised his chin. "Alright."

Conner looked relieved. "Okay, thank you."

"And, we are sorry." I spoke up. "Sorry for your loss and this misunderstanding."

Conner glanced at me. So did Van.

"And, we're sorry your brother was such a liar." Conner said,

I shut my eyes, wishing he hadn't even opened his big mouth.

 _Jesus, Conner._

"My brother was not a liar. He never stole form your father." Van said, staring at Conner.

"Excuse me?" Conner asked.

Some of Van's goons stepped up, holding crowbars and guns. I held my breath and Pa kept his eyes on me.

"Please, just calm down." I said, sternly.

"Easy, we're just talking." Van told his goons, calmly. "I'll be quiet to protect my family and keep my job, but don't think I don't know something's going on."

I grimaced and looked at Pa. He seemed confused as well.

Conner's face hardened and he stormed up to Van. "Whoa, what do you-"

" _Conner_." I scolded.

He froze and looked at me. He took a deep breath and calmed down.

"You tell your father my brother never stole form him. "Van said, as Conner walked behind him. "I've seen the books. He never sold no booze to anyone. All the barrels are accounted for. If he sold it, where's the money?"

Conner turned to looked at him. "Hell should I know? Did you check his mattress?"

"Conner..."I said, quietly."

"Maybe you should check yours." Van spat.

"Whoa, there is something immoral going on here. Don't you think so, Mike?" Conner asked.

Pa stared at him with his dark eyes. Conner continued at Van, " _My_ beloved father gives your little brother the wake of his life and this? This is your 'thank you'? What a hideous world this is."

Conner threw his hands in the air and turned his back to Van.

"You think you're so smart? You think I don't know what this is? You've been spending so much time in Chicago-"

 _BANG!_

Van's body fell onto the floor and his goons began to aim their guns at Conner, who had fired. I pulled my gun out and fired, as Pa fired his machine gun. Bullets clattered onto the floor along with bodies. Everything was quiet as the shooting stopped. Pa, Conner, and I were the only ones alive in the warehouse.

Pa stormed up to Conner. "What was that?"

"We're outta here." Conner said, calmly.

I narrowed my eyes. "Conner, what the _hell_ was that? What were you _thinking_?"

Conner looked at me and back at Pa. Then, his eyes squinted and he pointed at the wall behind Pa. "What's that?"

We all looked and saw someone's feet running off. I hurried through the front door and into the pouring rain. I heard my feet splash through the water and mud as I saw a small person running to a gate and couldn't get through. They collapsed onto the floor and I heard crying.

My heart stopped when I got closer. "Michael..."

I heard more footsteps from behind as Pa and Conner got closer too.

"Michael...you saw?" Pa asked.

Michael wiped his nose and nodded.

"Jesus..." he breathed. "You are not to speak of this to anyone. Not _anyone_ , you understand?"

I rushed over and helped Michael stand.

"One of yours?" Conner asked.

"He must've been hiding in the car." Pa said.

"Well, can he keep a secret?"

"He's my son."

They stared at each other for a moment and Conner nodded. "Good enough for me."

"We should get home." I said.

"Take him home. Think I'll go for a stroll." Conner said, slightly smiling.

He walked off into the darkness and I could swear he had a spring in his step.

* * *

 **A/N: May or may not continue this since this movie JUST got onto the website and I know it's not a very popular movie. But, we'll see...It's a pretty awesome movie btw More to come...maybe.**


	2. Marriage

The next morning, Pa came downstairs for breakfast. Michael looked like he didn't get a wink of sleep. He had dark circles under his eyes and he stared at his plate. Pa sat down as Ma and the boys had just finished eating.

"Boys, clear your plates." she said.

Peter immediately stood up, obediently, and put his plate in the sink. Michael, however, remained seated, staring at his plate.

"I'll do it later." he said.

"It's time for school now-"

"It's only a plate!" he said, pushing his chair back and storming out of the kitchen.

Ma looked at Pa for some sort of scolding, but he just stared as Michael walked out. I closed my eyes and sighed. A car horn made me turn to the window. I got up and so did Ma. Mr. Rooney was outside, climbing out of his car.

Ma grimaced as Pa came to the window. "What's he doing here?"

"Michael was hiding in the car. When we went out last night." Pa said, calmly.

Ma's eyes filled with horror as she looked at him. "Jesus, Mike."

"I've spoken to him, Won't happen again." he replied.

She watched us go, and I could tell she was every bit worried as she was scared.

* * *

We had a meeting at Mr. Rooney's place and the entire gang met. You could've walked in and never would've guessed who we were and what our job was. All the men dressed in suits and smoked, like any other man. They drank and spoke calmly, like businessman.

I noticed Mr. Rooney, who sat at one end of the long table, staring at Conner, who sat at the other end. All the men separating them talked business and smoked. Pa and I sat close to the table a few feet away, just watching and listening.

"Is there any another business?" one of them asked.

"Yes," Mr. Rooney replied, resting his elbows on the table. "Conner. Is there something you would like to say about last night?"

All eyes went to Conner and the room was silent.

"Well, I'd like to apologize for what happened. Especially to _you_ , Pa. Two weeks and a month, what can I say?" he asked, chuckling a bit.

Mr. Rooney stared at him with a straight face. "We lost a good man last night. You think it's funny?"

I felt my heart racing, but Pa remained calm.

"Try again." Mr. Rooney said, quietly.

Conner stared in confusion. "I...I'd like to apologize-"

 _WHAM!_

Mr. Rooney slammed his hand onto the table and I shut my eyes. For once in my life, I was terrified for Conner. He jumped at the sound and the room was dead silent.

"You would like...to apologize?" Mr. Rooney asked. "Try again..."

Conner slowly stood up, staring at his father. I watched and prayed he would say the right thing. Pa gently held my hand, keeping his eyes on Conner. I've never felt such intensity in a room.

"Gentlemen," Conner said, quietly, "My apologies."

One gentleman stopped the intense silence and cleared his throat. "Is everyone clear about..bid borrowing?"

Mr. Rooney moved his eyes to Pa and me. "Mike...Annie."

Pa sat up straight. "Just give me the names."

"Come on upstairs." Mr. Rooney said, leaving the table.

All the men took their leave and started to pack their things. Conner, however, stayed where he was. Mr. Rooney put his arm around Pa as they headed upstairs. I stayed behind, grabbing my purse.

"It's funny." Conner muttered.

I glanced up at him. "Conner..."

"It's funny how he finds ever opportunity to insult me in front of people." Conner chuckled, lighting a cigar.

"He's right and you know it. What you did last night was stupid and risky. Don't act like it wasn't."

"Yeah. Yeah, it was stupid. I should hang around your father more. He's a perfectionist, isn't he? He always gets his jobs done well, doesn't he?"

"That's something you can discuss with him." I said, grabbing my coat.

He stood up and blocked my path. "Marry me."

"What?" I blinked.

"Marry me. Please, it'll make Pa proud of me and he'll see-"

"See, what? See that you can _actually_ get married?"

Conner narrowed his eyes at that and I regretted my words. "You don't think I can marry well?"

I swallowed, choosing my next words carefully. "You won't marry well with _me_. Your father's the reason why my family has a roof over our heads. I have nothing to offer you. Nothing to tempt you."

He gently ran his hand down my arm, shaking his head. "You're wrong. My father loves you...and your father, especially him. It'd be the wake of his life if I married you. He'd be pleased that I married his favorite's daughter."

I smacked his hand away. "Get the hell away from me. You revolting and insufferable fool."

I walked out of the room, hearing him slightly chuckle.

After a few hours, Pa and I climbed into our car, ready to head home. It was already dark and freezing outside.

"Mike." Conner called, hurrying out of the house, towards the car.

He rushed over, handing Pa an envelope. "Dad forgot to give you this. It's just a reminder to Tony Calvino."

Pa took it and nodded. Conner glanced at me with a small smirk.

"You coming?" Pa asked Conner.

He sighed. "No. I'm under house-arrest for awhile."

Pa nodded again, handing me the envelope.

"Listen, I'm sorry about last night. I just...you know." he chuckled.

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't find it amusing." I said.

Pa glanced at me. "Hey, easy."

I shook my head and Pa turned to Conner. "Alright."

"Good night, Annie girl. You think about what I said. Your father won't always be there to make your decisions for you." Conner said, raising an eyebrow.

"Here or not, I make my own decisions." I spat, looking out my window.

Conner smiled. "That's our girl, eh, Mike?"

He back away from the window and Pa started the car.

"Have fun inside." I said to Conner, giving him a small wave.

He slightly smiled and waved back. The unbearable idiot.

We drove off and I groaned aloud. "That psychotic little-"

"Hey, hey, easy on the language." Pa said. "You okay? I know it got heavy back there."

I sighed. "Mr. Rooney had every right to be angry. He knows the kind of fool he has for a son."

"We all make mistakes. Some just have worse consequences than others."

I looked out my window, and just nodded. Pa glanced at me and back on the road.

"What did Conner say to you?"

I rolled my eyes. "He just...brought up the marriage again. And, I refused again. The man is insufferable."

"Starting to sound like a broken record, sweetheart."

"Well, it's the truth. He knows I can't stand him and yet he keeps twisting his own arm to get my attention and affection."

"Try not to let it bother you so much. Funnily enough, that's why Mr. Rooney brought me upstairs."

I glanced at him. "What? What did he say?"

"He said he'd be overwhelmed with joy if you and Conner got hitched."

"And?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

" _But_ , he wouldn't want you to suffer."

My jaw hung open and Pa smiled. I laughed and shook my head. "He _actually_ said that? Jesus, I wish I was there to hear the whole thing. What else?"

"He knows that Conner has feelings for you. But, he knows _you_ wouldn't be happy."

"Can we head back? I need to give that man a kiss."

Pa chuckled. "You'll get your chance when we see him tomorrow. We're almost there, you coming out?"

"Can you just drive me down the block? I'll walk home."

"You sure? It's cold as hell outside."

I shrugged. "Lovely night for a stroll. Think of it as a celebration of Conner's hosue-arrest."

"Fair enough."

The car came to a stop right by an old building. I got out, handing Pa the envelope. He nodded and drove off. In the cold, I stared at my ring finger. Would it ever hold a ring? Would Pa approve of the man who put it there?

I shook my head, knowing that it would matter when it happened. After about twenty minutes or less, I made it home. The bathroom light was on so I knew Peter and Ma had gotten back home. I didn't see Michael's bike, so I knew he wasn't home.

I stepped inside and the living room was dark. I could hear Ma and Peter laughing upstairs. Suddenly, a gloved hand came over my mouth and a gun went against my head. The person grabbing me shushed me quietly and dragged me along with him.

We quietly walked up the stairs as the giggling became louder. I struggled but the gun was pressed harder against my head. We approached the bathroom door and opened it. Ma was drying Peter's hair.

She saw us and gasped, holding Peter in her arms and blocking him from the intruder. The gun went off my head and shot Ma and Peter.

I let out a muffled cry and the killer turned me around. I looked into a pair of blue eyes. The killer ripped off the scarf that was covering his face and I gasped.

"Conner?"

He aimed the gun at me. "Get in that room."

I turned and saw Ma and Pa's bedroom. He aimed the gun at my chest and I walked backwards towards the room. We stepped in and he closed the door. He took off his coat, keeping the gun on me.

"Take off your coat. _Quick_." he hissed.

I obeyed and threw it on the floor. He shoved me onto the bed and I laid on my back, staring at him. He climbed on top of me and I smelled the strong scent of tobacco and smoke. He pressed his cheek against mine and inhaled deeply. His hand stroked my hair and I let a tear fall from my eye.

"My father...is going to rip your heart out." I whispered.

He wiped my tear with his thumb, and shushed me. "Don't talk about him. By now, he's already with your mother and brother."

My eyes widened. "That envelope. It wasn't from your father, was it?"

He kissed me and chuckled. "No."

"Scratch that last. _Your_ father's going to kill you."

"He might be upset for a while, but when he finds out we're engaged, he'll cool down."

What happened next, I have chosen to forget. All I know is that that night, I was raped by Conner Rooney.


	3. Chicago

Conner heard a noise after he finished his dark deeds. He put his coat back on and hurried out of the room. I sat up in the bed and wiped my eyes. I heard his footsteps as he hurried down the stairs and towards the front door. After a moment, I heard smaller footsteps coming up the stairs. I sniffed and rubbed my nose as the footsteps approached the room.

As if he was sent by God, Michael stepped into the room. I gasped as he stared at me with his fearful eyes.

"Mama...and Peter." he mumbled.

I shut my eyes. "I know."

"Conner was here. How come he didn't kill you?" Michael asked, standing by the bedroom door.

I hugged myself and shuddered. "He, uh,..."

After a silent and brief moment, Michael understood. He walked over to me and gave me a hug. We stayed that way until I told him that we should head downstairs. As we sat at the living room table, we heard a car approaching. Someone ran towards the house and Pa appeared at the front door. He looked at us with his eyes wide and rushed up the stairs.

A small cry assured us that he had seen the last of Mama and little Peter.

* * *

We hurried into the car and Pa turned to look at Michael as he sat in the back. "This house is no longer our home, do you understand?"

Michael just nodded and Pa started the car. We drove off and the car was silent. We stopped a few blocks from Mr. Rooney's house. Pa took out a gun from his pocket and turned to Michael.

"Alright, I'm going in and you stay here. Stay out of sight."

Michael shook his head and started to panic, whispering, "Don't go, Pa. Don't go."

"Michael, listen. You're sister's going to stay here, you won't be by yourself. When they find out we're gone, they're gonna come after us."

Pa was breathing heavily. He was just as frightened as Michael. "I have to protect you now. Stay with him, Annie."

I nodded and Michael begged again. "Please, Pa."

Pa ignored him and handed him the gun that he took from his coat. Michael shook his head, refusing to take it.

"I don't want it."

"Take it."

"No, Pa, I don't want it."

"Boy, _take_ it."

I reached out and grabbed the gun from Pa's hand. "I'll take it."

He looked at me and back at Michael. "Annie, you got six shots. If I'm not back in half an hour, run down to the church. Find Reverend Lynch, and tell him what's happened."

"What about Father Callaway?" Michael asked.

Pa and I looked at him, as I shook my head. "We can't go to him. Trust us, okay?"

Michael looked at me and nodded. Pa got out of the car and approached the building. Michael shifted in the back and sighed.

"Did he...hurt you?" he asked, quietly.

I swallowed. "No. No, he didn't hurt me. He wouldn't."

"Did it...hurt?"

I shook my head. "I don't want to talk about it, okay? Please."

Michael was silent and I assumed he understood. The minutes went by and started to worry if Pa was even coming back. A gunshot made me jump and I sat up straight, gazing at the house.

"Oh, Jesus...Pa." I whispered, opening my car door.

I got out of the car and saw him hustling towards the car. With relief, I sat back inside as he climbed in and started the vehicle.

"Where are we going?" Michael asked.

Pa panted. "To Chicago."

I glanced at him. "Chicago? You mean, Mr. Nitti?"

Pa nodded. "The very one. He runs things. I used to work for him, remember?"

I nodded and Michael just stared, clueless.

Pa continued. "We need to find out where he stands. Try to get some sleep."

* * *

We finally arrived in Chicago and Pa asked Michael to wait in the lobby of the building we were in. He nodded and took out his book that he had in his coat. I sat down too, but Pa asked me to come with him.

"Might have some sympathy for us." Pa said as we walked towards the elevator.

"With luck, maybe." I replied.

We had to wait in order to speak with Mr. Nitti. We were finally allowed in and we entered his office, ready for anything. He sat at his desk as he smoked.

"Sorry for the wait, Mike. Annie, wonderful to see you again. You were so much younger when I last saw you." he said, shaking my hand.

"Pleasure, sir." I said, quietly.

We sat down in front of Nitti's desk as he cleared his throat. "We all just heard what happened. I'm sorry, Mike."

"I'd like to work for you." Pa replied, suddenly.

Mr. Nitti raised his eyebrows. "That's interesting."

"And, in return, I'd like you to turn a blind eye to what I have to do."

Mr. Nitti and I glanced at Pa. "And, what's that, Mike?"

"Kill the man who murdered my family."

I felt a small cringe in my stomach and stared at the floor. Mr. Nitti stared at Pa before answering.

"Is one more body gonna make a difference?" he asked.

"I will work only for you, and you know I can do a good job." Pa nodded.

Nitti looked at me. "And, Annie? Will she be working for me?"

Pa looked at me, waiting for my answer. I swallowed and spoke quietly, "If that's what it takes, then yes."

"I respect you, Mike. I really do. And, Annie, you're one of the youngest people working in this type of...business. We thank you for that. We'd like nothing more than to have you two work for us, but not like this."

I grimaced at that. "Not like what? You're protecting Conner already?"

"Listen, sweetheart, I'm going to explain something that maybe isn't clear to you. All these years, you've been living under our protection. If you go ahead with this, if you open that door, you're walking through it alone. And all that loyalty, all that trust, will no longer exist for you. And, Mike, you won't make it. Not on your own. Not with a daughter with that kind of attitude, and _especially_ not with a little boy."

Pa listened and was disturbed by what he was hearing. I tilted my head a bit and swallowed. "A little boy? Do you know which brother of mine was killed?"

Nitti shrugged. "Why is this relevant-"

"Annie." Pa scolded, quietly. "I drove all through the night, the three of us did, just to see you, Nitti."

"And, I appreciate that. Now, I suggest you drive yourself back. Go home, Mike. Go home and bury your wife and youngest son."

My throat tightened and I stared at Nitti with intense fear. Pa just stood up and left with me following behind. We hurried to the lobby and picked up Michael. As we drove, I glanced at Pa and he looked at me.

"He was there. They all were." I said, quietly.

"The Rooney's, you mean?" he asked.

I nodded and he asked, "How do you know?"

"How the _hell_ else would he know which brother was killed? He knew that Peter was killed, specifically. Conner was there. I know he was."

Pa looked back at the road and I could tell he was tense. He looked in the rearview mirror at Michael.

"You remember your Aunt Sarah? Your mother's sister? I'm taking you to her house in Perdition."

"Where is it?"

"Right by the lake. We all went there once. Its beautiful. You remember?"

Michael nodded. "The place with the dog."

* * *

We arrived at a diner but Michael refused to eat.

"Might not be another diner for a while, so you should eat."

"I just want to read." Michael replied.

"Michael, I said-"

"Pa, let's just go. Let him read." I cut in.

He shook his head and got out of the car. I looked back at Michael, smiling. "I'll see what I can save for you."

I got out of the car and joined Pa in the diner. Our order came and we ate together. The diner was small and pretty empty with only an officer and another man, sitting across from us. He had a pale face and a black coat. He flirted a bit with the waitress and Pa stared at him.

He reached into his coat and pulled out a small bottle of alcohol. The man across from us noticed and Pa froze.

"Don't mind me, sir. Free country. Used to be, anyway." the man replied, with a shrug.

The man took out a brief case and started taking out camera equipment. Pa stared but I just kept eating, until he spoke up again.

"Is that your profession or your pleasure?" Pa asked.

"Both, I guess." the stranger replied, smiling. "To be paid to do what you love, ain't that the dream?"

Pa shrugged. "I guess so."

"Yourself?"

"I'm a salesman. Machine parts." Pa replied.

 _Machine parts? That's the best you could come up with?_

"Machine parts." the stranger repeated like it was a joke.

I started to feel uneasy at his stare. He almost looked hungry for blood.

"So, who do you work for?" Pa asked.

The man looked around. "Can you keep a secret?"

Pa leaned closer with a nod.

"Press."

"Which paper?"

"All around. I'm something of a rarity."

"How's that?"

"I shoot the dead."

Pa paused and stared at the man, uneasy. The man chuckled a bit.

"Dead bodies, that is. I don't kill them. Always fascinated me, the look of them." the man explained, in pure wonder.

Pa began to sweat and I held my breath. The man scratched his cheek and smiled at us. "You ever seen one?"

"Yeah." Pa replied, softly.

"Sorry for you. Terrible thing. But, it sure makes you feel alive, don't it?"

Hesitantly, Pa held his drink and took a sip. "I'll drink to that."

The stranger smiled. "That stuff make you sweat?"

"Yeah, piss too."

Pa got up from his seat and went to the restroom. I swallowed as much food as I could and stuffed a bit of my steak in a napkin for Michael. The stranger kept staring at me and the restroom door. He looked down into his briefcase for a moment and I heard the car start. The stranger sat up and looked out the window. I did the same and saw Pa, backing the car from the diner.

The stranger jumped up and rushed to my table, heading for the front door. I got up quickly and wrapped my arms around him, struggling. The officer in the diner yelled for us to stop but the stranger shot him down. The waitress screamed and got down behind the counter. The man threw me onto the table and grabbed my throat.

"Pretty selfish of him to leave you behind and safe his own skin." he sneered, with a smile.

I croaked. "Why? You think I can't handle myself?"

I slammed Pa's mug against his head and he leaped back from the pain. As he was recovering, I hurried out of the diner and got into the car.

"Come on, let's go!" Pa yelled, as I shut the door. The man stood in the middle of the road and aimed his gun at the car as we drove off.

"Get down!" Pa yelled to Michael.

"Why? What happened?" Michael gasped.

Pa reached his hand back and shoved Michael's head down as a bullet shot through the back window and out through the front. Pa turned the car into a field and hit the gas pedal hard. After a few seconds, he stopped the car and got out. I watched as he went to Michael's side, angrily.

"Get out of the car." he scolded, opening the car door.

I got out of the car as he grabbed Michael and dragged him out. He started shaking him and yelling at him.

"When I say get down, you get down! Don't ask questions! When I say we're stopping to eat, you stay with me!"

I rushed towards them. "Pa! Pa, stop it."

He continued yelling. "Stay out of this, Annie. Get back in the car! Michael, you better start listening to me or you start taking care of _yourself_."

Michael pushed him away. "I can take care of myself fine! You never wanted me along anyway! You think it's _my_ fault this happened."

"Stop it, Michael." Pa said, as Michael folded his arms. "None of this is your fault."

Michael shook his head. "Just take me to Aunt Sarah's."

"I can't take you there. Not now."

"Why?"

"Because he knows that's where we're going."

I glanced at Pa as he calmed down. "So what are we going to do?"

"Something you and I can't do alone. You have to listen to me now, okay? Or else we're all dead."

Michael calmed down to and let his arms down. Pa looked at both of us, breathing heavily. "I have to make Capone give up 's one thing Chicago loves more than anything and that's their money. They've got banks all over the state. We have to find it and take it. Will you help me?"

Michael thought about it and nodded. "Yes."

"Then, I have to teach you something."


End file.
